Palmtopia
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Palmtopia is ruled by the dark king Arthur Griffin. Can our four boys find the magical jewel and the true heir of the throne, or will Griffin win? Sorry, suckish summary. Medieval time. Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me again! Haha! I'm sick and have no work this weekend, means i have plenty of time to write! Go and hide xD**

**However, I'm trying something new… it was a rp, but Lola got hacked and the forum deleted Q.Q now Jeremy got reported cause we were writing M-stuff… makes me wonder why we only got problems with this now when there are so much more M-rated forums and topics out there…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Once upon a time, there was the kingdom Palmtopia. It was ruled by a great king and his beautiful queen. Everyone loved them. _

_They possessed a magical jewel that kept the evil forces away from the kingdom and everything was just perfect. The queen was expecting a baby, and the whole kingdom was celebrating._

_But suddenly the jewel that protected everyone disappeared, some people think it was stolen, some think it just vanished because there was nothing evil to be protected from. _

_A powerful magician called Arthur Griffin appeared and befriended the royal couple. Everything went fine and some months later the royal child was born._

_However, Arthur turned out to be evil and wanted to kill the baby, but the Knight-Commander Donald saved it by giving the child to his little house dragon Diamond that flew away with the infant. In his wrath Arthur killed Donald and the royal couple. He took over the throne and became king of Palmtopia and brought darkness over the kingdom._

_He searched for the child, but no avail. No one knew where the dragon had brought the royal baby to. Arthur tortured the dragon specialist Alexandro to tell him where the dragon was. Alexandro had a dragon farm where he bred dragons with his wife Gabriella and his sons Antonio, Raphael and the youngest one, Carlos. What was so special about Alexandro is that he can read the dragon's mind and locate them everywhere in the world. But Alexandro refused to tell Arthur and the new king imprisoned him and would torture him, but Alexandro kept his mouth shut. _

_Everyone whom he thought to know something about the location of the baby or the dragon and refused to tell, had to die._

_It's said that Arthur can be destroyed if the magical jewel is found, but everyone who tried to find it died either through one of Arthur's soldiers or through one of the thousands of dangers that awaited the humans outside of the kingdom._

_Now, 16 years later, four young brave boys try to find the jewel and destroy Arthur Griffin… will they succeed?_

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**So, that was the introduction. What do you think? Next chapter is about our four brave boys ;) xD**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are with the first real chapter! I hope you guys like it! Here you will meet the four brave young men xD**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

Nineteen-year-old Kendall was on his way home from his knight training. The blonde loved training, it was fun and it helped him get over his angry times. Don't get me wrong, Kendall was loving, and helped his mother and his little sister.

After the death of his father when he was three years old, little Kendall was determined to take his place as the man of the family and take care of his mother and his soon-to-be-sister, Katie. When he was 15, he started training to join the knights, just like his father was.

He knew King Griffin was a bad person, but if his father was a knight, he wanted to be one as well. At the age of 18 he was finally able to join the knights and now he was training to be a commander. Kendall whistled some tune his mother used to hum to him when he was little, while he was walking over the fields.

The blonde passed a farm and decided to pay a short visit to his friend Carlos. The young latino was with a small green dragon and played with him.

"Aw, come on Emerald! When I say 'sit', you SIT!" Carlos explained to the small dragon in a pleading tone. But the beast seemed to laugh at him and set a little square of grass on fire. Carlos screamed and put sand over the fire.

Kendall laughed at this and Carlos turned around at the sound. He tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked still smiling.

"Oh, just a dragon playing with you" Kendall said laughing. Carlos crossed his arms pouting and stuck his tongue out to his blonde friend. "I wanted to teach him to SIT!" he looked at the last part at Emerald, who flew a few inches off the ground and looked like he was laughing at Carlos. Kendall grinned and then frowned "Isn't he still a bit too young to learn this stuff?" Carlos sighed.

"He's two weeks old. Dad always said we need to start as early as possible with the commands, or the dragons will do what they want and think we're just playmates or… food."

Kendall shrugged and went to stroke the little dragon, but Emerald bit his finger. "Hey!" Kendall pulled his hand back and glared at the green dragon. Now it was Carlos' turn to laugh. The blonde pouted "You're lucky he hasn't all his teeth yet… or I would've lost my hand…" he said.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Calm down, he's just a baby." Kendall was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Carlos' mom Gabriella.

"Carlos, my boy, do me a favor?" she asked and noticed Kendall. "Ah, hello Kendall. How are you and your family?" she said smiling at the blonde.

"We're doing fine, Mrs. Garcia. Thank you." He said with a slight bow. Carlos rolled his eyes again and looked at his mother.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. Gabriella blinked, before slapping her forehead.

"Right. Here, can you bring these blankets to Mrs. Wainwright's orphanage for me? I would go myself, but-" she didn't finish her sentence when Carlos grabbed the blankets from her and ran off with Kendall on his heels. "Bye mom!"

Gabriella shook her head smiling and looked at Emerald beside her, who just managed to lit the seam of her dress on fire. "EMERALD!"

xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx

Kendall and Carlos never ran faster in their lives. Of course they wouldn't miss a chance to visit Kelly's orphanage, to be more exact, James and Logan, their best friends and secret crushes.

They reached the front door of the orphanage and knocked like crazy, before the door opened. Kelly, a dark skinned young woman, smiled at them. "Hey boys, what brings you here?" Carlos shoved the blankets in her arms and jumped up and down. "Are Logan and James here?" Kendall laughed and patted the latinos shoulder, but blushed slightly.

Kelly shook her head grinning and pointed behind her. "They are in the garden, playing with the younger ki-" Carlos and Kendall disappeared faster than a lightning. Kelly closed the door and brought the blankets away.

James and Logan lived in the orphanage for all their lives. Logan was brought there when he was two, when King Griffin killed his parents cause they didn't want to tell him what they knew about the royal child. James came here a year before him.

They were playing hide and seek with some younger kids from their orphanage. Of course they were the seekers, cause the children never wanted to and just found it funny when James and Logan never found them.

When Kendall and Carlos entered the garden, James and Logan were on the countdown, their eyes closed. Kendall snuck up behind James and Carlos behind Logan. When they reached zero, they turned around and opened their eyes, and they both screamed like girls and stumbled backwards when they saw the blonde and the latino.

"Are you crazy?" James scolded and punched Kendall's arm, who laughed like he really was crazy. "Dude, you nearly got me a heart attack…" Logan said a bit calmer and laid his hand on Carlos shoulder, who grinned widely. Suddenly all the younger orphans jumped out from their hiding places and tackled the four older boys to the ground. They laughed and got into a tickle war, which the younger ones seemed to win. However, before the four older ones could call their defeat, a dark blue medium sized dragon appeared. The children screamed and ran back into their hiding places, but Carlos jumped to his feet and ran to the dragon.

"Sapphire! What are you doing here!" He stroked the dragon's neck and wings lightly. "Is something wrong with dad?" he asked worriedly. Kendall, James and Logan came to Carlos.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"It's… Sapphire. She was always with my dad…" Carlos replied, shivering lightly.

"But your dad is imprisoned… how…?" James frowned and Kendall laid his hand on his shoulder, earning a small smile from the slightly taller boy.

"Sapphire has the ability to get invisible… she never left his side. Something must've happened with him." Carlos frowned and turned to his friends. "We have to go to my dad!"

Logan grabbed both of his shoulders. "Carlos, calm down. He's imprisoned and the dark knights won't let ANYONE through."

The latino's eyes filled with tears. "There has to be a way… please…"

Kendall bit his lip. "I guess I can get the keys and bring you to his cage… but we need a distraction for the dark knights." James and Logan looked at each other and nodded. "We can distract them."

Carlos embraced all of them. "Thank you guys… Let's bring Sapphire to my mom and then we can go." The other three nodded. Logan and James ushered the younger children inside and told Kelly they'd go and visit Carlos' mom to thank her for the blankets, before they brought Sapphire back to the Garcia's dragon farm. Gabriella instantly got worried when she saw the dark blue dragon. She was worried, but allowed her youngest son to go and visit his father.

An hour later they stood in front of the prison… hidden behind a few bushes, to be exact. James and Logan stood up and went in front of the two dark knights. They bowed slightly in front of them. "Good evening." They greeted them, but the dark knights just bowed their heads shortly. "What do you want?" One of them, Bitters, asked. James and Logan looked at each other and nodded, before they flicked the dark knight's noses and ran away. The knights got angry of course and followed them. When they passed the bush where Kendall and Carlos were sitting, the blonde quickly grabbed the keys dangling from Bitters hip. Thank God they didn't notice it and just followed James and Logan. Kendall and Carlos took their chances and ran to the prison's gate. They opened it and got inside. Then they quickly searched Alexandro's cell.

Carlos' father looked up and his face lightened up when he saw his son enter his cage.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Carlos asked frightened at how…broken his father looked.

"Carlos… my son. I'm okay… I'm glad you came…" he replied and looked at Kendall. "You must be Donald's son… you look exactly like him." He smiled and Kendall returned the smile. Carlos grabbed the chains. "We… we have to set you free! We have the keys!"

"My son… no. You can't free me. Only Griffin has the right key… and if you free me he will get suspicious… I need you to do me a favor… I know the truth… about the royals…"

Kendall and Carlos frowned. They were told the royals died because of an illness, and because they didn't have an heir, Griffin took the throne.

"What do you mean? They died because of an illness." asked Kendall and Alexandro shook his head, laughing humorlessly.

"That's what they want you to believe… but no… that's not the truth. 16 years ago, Arthur Griffin killed the royal couple, and your father, Donald, the Knight-Commander. And he wanted to kill the royal child, too."

"A child? There's an heir? But why-"

"Griffin wanted the throne, so he tried to kill the child. But your father saved it by giving it to Diamond."

"Diamond… I remember him. He was just a baby…" Carlos said.

"Yeah, but he was pretty clever for a baby dragon. And I knew he was perfect for Donald. So I gave him the dragon… But back to the story. Griffin searched everywhere for the child, but couldn't find him. Because of that he imprisoned me. He wanted me to tell him where Diamond brought the baby to. But I refused to tell him."

"But how would you know where he is?" Carlos asked confused. Alexandro smiled.

"My boy… take my necklace." Carlos took the necklace and put it on. "Good, now close your eyes and concentrate on Sapphire." Carlos did and a map appeared on his mind. A small blue dragon appeared on the map, right where their dragon farm was. "I can see her… she's on our farm!" He opened his eyes again. Alexandro smiled again.

"You can see every dragon that was raised by us if you concentrate on it and you can also read their minds… talk with them." Carlos closed his eyes and concentrated on Diamond.

He frowned. "I can't see Diamond..." Alexandro sighed. "I know. He's outside of the kingdom. You have to sneak out without Griffin catching you and find Diamond. He's watching the magical jewel that once protected Palmtopia from the evil forces. Find Diamond, find the jewel and find the heir. It's the only way to defeat Griffin!"

Carlos eyes widened. "What? D-Dad, I can't! Mom, and the farm!"

"Carlos, please… if you destroy Griffin, we can live in peace and harmony once again!" Alexandro pleaded, and a few tears fell from his eyes. Carlos pressed his lips tightly together and nodded. "Okay…"

"Thank you, my dear son… You have to be careful. If Griffin finds out what you're up to, he'll try to kill you. And outside of the kingdom are more dangers…" Carlos gulped, but nodded. "I promise I'll be careful…" Alexandro smiled. "Good boy… and now go, before Griffin comes back…" Carlos and Kendall nodded and left the prison as fast as they could.

Now they needed to find the other two…

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**I know I know, stupid place to stop… but I hope you liked it anyways….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to all my reviewers *gives cookies* I hope you like this chappy ^.^**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had a major writer's block for this… well… I still kinda have, but I didn't want to let you wait that long xD**

**Disclaimer: Nooooot mine D:**

**XxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

James and Logan had been running from the dark knights to get Kendall and Carlos more time. When they thought they were far enough they climbed up a high tree. The knights just ran by and didn't see them. When they were gone, the two orphans high fived with a grin and slowly climbed down again, before running back to the prison-building.

They occasionally looked back if the knights were following them, and suddenly they crashed to the ground when they bumped into someone. They looked up and saw Kendall and Carlos. They hugged each other after the older ones helped them up.

"So, what happened to your dad?" Logan asked.

"He… asked me for something… but I'll tell you guys more when we get back to the farm." Carlos said and they made their way to the farm, careful not to bump into the dark knights.

When they got there, Gabriella ran up to her son and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead and mumbling something in spanish to him.

"Oh mijo, I was so worried about you…" she finally said in english, cupping his face.

"I'm okay mama…" Carlos replied, a bit embarrassed. Gabriella smiled softly at him.

"What did your father want?" she asked worriedly. Carlos sighed. "Let's go inside…" He told them and they got inside, sitting in the small living room. Carlos' brothers were in the woods, hunting some animals for the dragon so it was just them five.

Carlos told them everything his father had told him and Kendall. Gabriella gasped and shook her head.

"H-He wants you to go _out there_ and search for that jewel? That damn jewel that disappeared when we needed it the most?" she ranted.

"But Mrs. Garcìa, he thinks that with this jewel we could defeat Arthur Griffin and bring peace over the kingd-"

"No, Kendall! If the jewel disappeared 16 years ago, there's no way it'll be able to destroy Griffin." She swore in spanish and stood up, pacing back and forth, ranting on and on about how unbelievable the whole thing was.

"Mama, Papi really believes that the jewel is the key to destroy Griffin… and I believe him." Carlos told his mother, also standing up.

"What if you find the jewel? What will you do with it? Throw it at him?" Gabriella said sarcastically. Carlos blinked and looked to the other three for help. His dad didn't tell him what to do with the jewel when they found it… He sighed and looked determined at his mother. "We'll find a way, Mama. We'll find the jewel and maybe even the heir and then we will defeat Griffin!"

Gabriella looked at him with her arms crossed over his chest, her typical mother-look on. Carlos held her gaze and a few seconds later she sighed and hugged her son. "If you really want to do this…. I believe in you. You're just like your father…" she said and fondly ran a hand over his hair. Carlos smiled at her.

"I promise to be careful Mama." He said and she just nodded.

"I know mijo…" she whispered and then sighed. "Let me pack you something to eat and don't forget to take enough blankets with you, it's really cold at night."

Carlos grinned widely at her and hugged her tight. "Thanks Mama…" The other three just smiled at them.

"Well, I'm going to say goodbye to mom and Katie… you should do the same." Kendall said, looking at James and Logan, who just nodded and the three of them ran off.

xxxxxBTR-Linebreakxxxxx

Later that day the boys met at the farm again. Gabriella had packed plenty of food for the four of them, and each of them had at least two blankets. Kendall had taken his sword with him and Carlos was carrying an axe in case they needed it as weapon or to hunt.

Since Logan and James only had their blankets they carried the food. The little group walked to the high wall that surrounded the kingdom. It took them about an hour, but eventually they reached it. They looked around for the dark knights. Once they were sure no one was around, they climbed over the wall. At the top they turned around and looked back at Palmtopia.

The trees and grass were green, but the rest of the kingdom seemed gray and depressing. They looked at each other and then at the world at the other side of the wall. In front of them was a huge forest; they couldn't even see the end of it. All the trees were green and plenty of colorful flowers in between.

The four boys had a determined expression on their faces as they finally climbed down the wall. They WILL find the jewel and maybe even the heir. They WILL save Palmtopia.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**I know you must hate me right now. The chapter was short, but I needed it as a little filler… I hope you liked it anyways ^.^ Oh, and just to make things clear…**

**KENDALL AND CARLOS: 19 years old**

**JAMES AND LOGAN: 17 years old**


End file.
